thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 11 F*** YEAH Movie Themes
NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (epically) MUSIC! (Epic music begins to play in addition to a montage of clips from different movies) NC (voiceover): The music to a movie adds so friggin' much. I mean, it's practically 1/3 of the film. I mean, take look at this scene without the music. (Shows a clip from Shaft. No music is heard in the background. The only background there is is the sounds of the city.) NC: Pretty boring, huh? But now look what happens when you put some music to it. (Same scene from Shaft is played, accompanied by "The Lollipop Guild" from The Wizard of Oz.) LPG: "We represent, The Lollipop Guild. The Lollipop Guild..." NC: Well, okay, the "right" music makes a big impact, and who could blame us for enjoying it? (Epic music begins to play in addition to a montage of clips from different movies) NC (voiceover): There are so many great themes and great melodies that just want to make us scream with joy. And that's what I'm looking at today. The Top 11 Most Awesome Movie Themes. What qualifies as awesome? Well, it's kind of hard to say. The only way I could truly describe it is the kind of music that makes you want to stand up out of your seat and just yell, "FUCK, YEAH!" NC: And you have to have your teeth closed. That's very important. FUCK, YEAH! So, sit back and enjoy The Top 11 Most Awesome... (Title of The Top 11 Most Awesome Movie Themes appears but Critic pushes it aside. the next title replaces Most Awesome with "FUCK YEAH") ...eh, fuck it. Sit back and enjoy The Top 11 Most "FUCK YEAH!" Movie Themes. (A clip from Amadeus is played in fast motion. Mozart's "Dies Irae" is played in the background. Mozart in the movie is seen conducting Don Giovanni. Critic acts as Mozart as a voiceover screaming "Music!" progressively getting louder and more high pitched.) NC (as Mozart): Music! Music! Music! MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC! (The music stops. Salieri looks devious. The audience applauds nonchalantly, and the countdown for The Top 11 "FUCK YEAH!" Movie Themes begin. This will serve as the interlude.) #11 Number 11: The Lord of the Rings. NC (voiceover): It was kind of a toss-up between this and the original Star Wars theme, and, I will be honest, I was mostly looking for the one people would kill me least for leaving off the list. But, to be fair, this does have some legitimate "FUCK YEAH!" moments. Like how about when they defeat the troll, only to find that the worst is yet to come. Gandalf: To the bridge of Khazad-dûm. (LOTR theme is played) NC: FUCK, YEAH! That was just the beginning of the action! Ehh!!!! NC (voiceover): How about when they're getting sweeping shots of New Zealand? (LOTR theme is played again) NC: FUCK, YEAH! I'm gonna vacation there! Mmmhhh!!! NC (voiceover): But, by far, the best is when they jump out of the ship. Just when everything is at its most terrible and you think it's only gonna get worse, our heroes pop out. Isn't that just the music you wanna hear at a moment like that. (LOTR theme is played yet again) NC (voiceover): It's not even big or bombastic in this one. It's more like a symphonic version of saying "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" (LOTR theme is played once again) NC (voiceover): I know the Star Wars theme gets a big cheer whenever the movie opens, but I can't think of any moments in the actual film that made people wanna stand up and roar. This one, on the other hand... (LOTR theme is played for the 5th and final time...I think) NC (showing his middle-fingers): FUCK, YEAH! That's our "middle-finger" theme now. Mmmhhh!!! (LOTR footage) NC (voiceover): It's big, it's epic, it's Lord of the Rings. What else would you expect? (Interlude to the next entry) NC (as Mozart): Music! Music! Music! MUSIC! #10 Number 10: James Bond. (The Bond theme plays along to clips from the various movies) NC (vo): Nothing says "badass ma nwhore" like 007, and this is the best theme to accompany it. It has everything. It's smooth and suave. It has an active party side to it. And, of course, you got the awesome action. This part is the best because it's just a straight up way of saying "Don't fuck with me. I'm just walking down my hallway looking cool and if you so much as move an eyelash wrong, I'll shoot off faster than I...shoot off!" It's great because it's civilized and refined, but also kind of crazy and psychotic. Just like a lot of other action stars. It's the perfect music for doing bloodthirsty work, but acting like not only does it mean nothing to you, but you're also having fun doing it. NC: (with his gun out) Oh, you're gonna shoot me? *bang* No you're not! That's a nice gun you got there! *bang* So's mine! Oh, you want something? *bang bang* *bang bang bang bang* NC (vo): Awesome music for an awesome character. That's plenty enough for me. (One last clip from Diamonds Are Forever) Plenty O'Toole: Hi, I'm Plenty! Sean Connery as Bond: But of course you are. (Interlude) #9 Number 9: Mission: Impossible. (Clips from the movie are played, starting with the chopper explosion that launches Ethan Hunt onto the train) NC (vo): Okay, this is a little bit of cheating, seeing how it was originally a TV theme. And while the theme did have a good beat, it was... (The opening of the TV version plays)...not as impressive. But when the movie came out... (We get a bit of clip from the Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen version of the theme) Fuck, yeah, now that's an upgrade! The reworking of this theme has brought so many other remixes to the forefront. There was even two mixes in the movie. The Danny Elfman mix. (a snippet from that version plays) And the U2 mix. (and a snippet of that plays) Both sounded great. You knew that whenever that theme came up, shit was going down. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on in the first movie! But as soon as I heard that theme...(the theme plays as Ethan hangs on for dear life on the chopper in the tunnel) Oh, yeah, fight for whatever confusing plot points you're fighting for! (Now we get clips from Mission: Impossible 2) Even in a film as silly as Mission: Impossible 2, you gotta admit that electric guitar version JACKS you up! (The riff from that version plays...until Fred Durst of the band Limp Bizkit appears) Durst: Now I know why you wanna hate me... NC: Oh, yeah, Limp Bizkit. Fast forward. (He picks up a remote and fast forwards through that part back to the guitars) Yeah! (One last clip from M:I 1) NC (vo): This is a kickass mission that anyone should choose to accept. (Interlude) #8 Number 8: Terminator 2 NC: And let's face it, it's not for the actual theme, you know, the "da da da." I mean, that's very nice, too, but...it's just for those five notes. (those five notes play) God, that gets you hyped! NC (vo): Even at the end of the opening credits, most composers either try to fade out the music or build up to something. This guy just plays those same five beats over and over. And you know what, we're totally cool with it. (The opening credits zoom in on a burning T-800, as well as NC banging the table with both fists to those notes, then the credits end with metal slamming down) NC: ...TRUCK! (Clips from the movie play) NC (vo): It's true this theme was played in the first film, too, but honestly, it sounds like something that was composed on that piano from Big. (The Terminator (1984) theme plays over the clip of the floor piano from Big) Josh Baskin: Neat! (Back to clips of T2) NC (vo): Terminator 2's where stuff got bigger. I mean, you got skulls everywhere, playgrounds on fire, that pissed off-looking metal Skeletor, you know the music had to be upped. The theme itself is actually a very nice theme, too. There's a real tragedy to it that makes you feel the surprising emotional weight of the story and characters. NC: But hell with that, gimme those five notes! (And those notes play again. NC bangs his fists on the table) NC (vo): For a movie where everything got upgraded from the last one, it's good to know the music followed, too. (Interlude) #7 Number 7: A tie between Indiana Jones and Superman. NC (vo): It was kinda hard to choose between these two, so I just decided to put them both in the same category. Why? Because they sound pretty damn similar, don't they? In fact, here's a game we used to play in high school. Left NC: Sing Indiana Jones! Right NC: (sings the theme) Left NC: All right, now sing Superman! Right NC: (realizes he's singing the Indy theme again) Superman. (Back to the clips) NC (vo): It's hard! It's hard to sing them one after the other without practice! But nevertheless, they both got the hype going for two of America's greatest heroes. The Indiana Jones theme, of course, is positive enough and upbeat, and a little light-hearted. Which is why I personally like the Superman theme a little more. I mean, yeah, it's positive and upbeat, too, but it has some major buildup behind it. (We cut to the opening credits, starting off slow and low, with Marlon Brando) NC: What is that? (Gene Hackman) Something creeping and getting louder and louder. (A Richard Donner Film) I am intrigued by what this could be. (And now that familiar S comes in) WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? (The S zooms off) Spider-Man! I mean, Superman! (Back to clips) NC (vo): Any time that theme popped up, you were always rooting for the Man of Steel. Indy's got his kickass musical moments, too, though. How about when the tank just misses him, the most awesome thing is when he starts getting back up and the music pulls? (The theme plays as he climbs onto the turret) NC: That's right, Indy! Go get that Nazi who looks like the Nazi from Blues Brothers. (a picture of the Illinois Nazi is shown. BTW, two totally different actors) I think they're brothers. NC (vo): You're just put into a good mood whenever these themes pop up. And, of course, you get revved up for action. Two awesome, similar themes for the price of one. (Interlude) #6 Number 6: ''Pirates of the Caribbean''. (Clips from the movies play) NC (vo): There's no doubt about it. These movies made pirates awesome. [[The Pirates Sequels|(Poster for Dead Man's Chest ''is shown) Kind of awesome. (Poster for ''At World's End is shown) A little less awesome. (Poster for On Stranger Tides is shown)]] Hey, let's see what the zombies are up to. (Now we are shown a poster of The Walking Dead) But nevertheless, this theme is always a ton of fun. How can you not wanna see explosions, swordfights, cannons, financial currency scandals--wait, that's when they were getting stupid. But pirates, yay! This theme turns everyone into a third grader. Tell me you don't wanna go jumping up and down your bed shouting "arrr, aarrrrr!" This does so well at setting the swashbuckling tone, and I'm sure it played a huge part in getting people excited for the pirates again. The Pirates of the Caribbean theme is so awesome and so full of high swinging adventure that you'll totally forget that Orlando Bloom is in it. NC: And that's no small feat. (We end with a clip of Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones fighting in the Maelstrom. Interlude) #5 Number 5: ''Mortal Kombat''. NC (vo): I don't care if this movie sucks, this theme is fan-freaking-tastic! I think you could still whip this out at a club or two and you'd still find people dancing, it's that good! But it's not just a good dance beat, it's the perfect music to get you pumped for excitement. All you wanna do is see people kicking, and punching, and...not ripping heads off because it's PG-13, but still they get you really pumped up! I swear you could be anywhere and as soon as you hear that guy shout "Mortal Kombat", you'll be forced to kick something's ass! (NC is sleeping at his desk with the monkey doll) NC: Zzz...oh, Mr. Monkey. Zzz...oh, you'll protect me from the monsters under the bed.(The words "MORTAL KOMBAT!" are heard. NC starts screaming and punching the monkey, as well as smacking its head on the table. once it stops, he realizes what he did) Mr. Monkey, I'm sorry! It's Mortal Kombat! (MORTAL KOMBAT!) (Back to the clips) NC (vo): Not only that, it can make the stupidest and most ridiculous of scenarios suddenly seem unbelievable. (NC is now reading an excerpt from 50 Shades of Grey) NC: (disgusted) "Christian squirts baby oil into his hand and then rubs my behind with careful tenderness?" (The words "MORTAL KOMBAT!" are heard. Now NC starts reading quite excited) "From make-up remover to soothing balm for a spanked ass, who would've thought it was such a versatile liquid?" Aaahhh! NC (vo): Even just the simple naming of characters sounds awesome with this music! (Liu Kang! Rayden! Johnny Cage! Scorpion!) NC (vo; imitating the announcer as Ginger pops up) A movie star! (and the rest) The Professor and Mary Ann! (MORTAL KOMBAT!) NC (vo): What can you say? This theme gets anyone ready for kombat! (MORTAL KOMBAT!) NC: Mortal Kommercials! Wait, damn cue cards! (Interlude) #4 Number 4: Rocky. NC (vo): Who doesn't want to go running after hearing this theme? The Rocky movies have always picked the perfect music to get you hyped for the big fight. But the first, and in my opinion, best, is the original theme. (More clips play) NC (vo): Listen to that. It's like a warrior from Ancient Greece being summoned into the arena. It's the towering hero, it's the guy from nowhere who finally gets his dues, and you know what? We're gonna treat him like a king, and get the music that respects him as such. (Another clip from Rocky 2 as he makes that sprint down the street and up the steps) NC (vo): On top of that, you also have the aftermath theme to go with it. (Said theme plays) NC (vo): Now granted, this theme is good, but.. NC: ...I don't know, something missing from it. I know, people screaming at the reaction of something! No matter what it is! (Clips from the end of the fight in 2'' after Rocky wins) NC: Let's try this again. (The theme plays and he starts acting like the excited crowd, along with clips from the movie again) Throw in some crying for good measure. (and he starts crying) I love you, whoever I'm talking to! (cries again) NC (vo): It reminds us of how anyone from anywhere can be a hero, and that even the smallest of city town folk deserve the music of a champion. Rocky: Yo, Adrian! I did it! Adrian: I love you! I love you! NC: (lip curled like Sylvester Stallone, fists up in the air) Musical accompaniment! Musical accompaniment! (Interlude) #3 '''Number 3': ''Batman'' (To be precise, the Danny Elfman theme). NC (vo): Yeah, one of the greatest superheroes of all time deserves one of the coolest themes of all time. It's dark, it's brooding, it's mysterious. It builds up to a big payoff. And then it says "Fuck off, I'm Batman, bitch!" Every time I hear this music, I just get an image of either Batman riding the Batmobile, or just him walking down the street as people try to attack him. But even with tons of guys trying to get him, the music just says "Fuck you, I'm Batman. Fuck you, I'm Batman." It's funny because the action part really isn't that long. It's mostly just more brooding. But hey, when it does get going...it's the theme the Caped Crusader deserves. (Clips of The Dark Knight Rises play) Now a lot of you might be wondering what I think of the Dark Knight theme, and, yeah, it's good, it's nice and angsty and all that good stuff. (Back to the Burton films) But honestly, nothing compares to the original. This is the tough-ass that kicks ass. It's the music I always associate with the real Dark Knight, and it continues to be one of composer Danny Elfman's masterpieces. (Interlude) #2 Number 2: ''Conan''. NC (vo): Believe it or not, I'm not talking about the main theme, though that's pretty cool, too. I'm referring to the track called "Riders of Doom." NC: And what happens in this scene? (The opening village raid plays) NC (vo): Some guys...burn down a village. Th...that's it. Nothing really groundbreaking or shocking, just some guys burning a village down. But, for whatever reason, the composer decided to put all his effort into it and write one of the most goddamn awesome tracks ever. I mean, listen to this. (The same clip plays, though now you can hear the rest of the scene) NC (vo): It's amazing, it's grand, it's epic, it's... (Sighs) people burning down a village, who cares? This should be played for an army's last stand or a character's final battle, not... (Clips of Braveheart play) NC (vo): Fuck it, I'm just gonna put it over Braveheart. (The music is played over the Battle of Stirling) NC (vo): See? This is where this music belongs. In a gigantic action sequence. (More clips of Braveheart before going back to Conan, this time now with him fighting Thulsa Doom's men) NC (vo): Now granted, it does make a return in the movie during an actual fight scene, but it's much shorter than the original. The first one had the most size to it and the most buildup. It has the giant proportions of the battle, and the joyful theme of the hero. How can anyone not wanna open up a can of Die! after listening to this? It's just massive. It's one of my favorite bits of music, and I find it's often overlooked. If you ever have a chance to listen to this music on it's own, do it. You won't be disappointed. (Interlude) NC (vo): And the number one FUCK YEAH movie theme is... #1 NC (vo): And the number one FUCK YEAH movie theme is... Back to the Future. (Clips of the movies play) NC (vo): Yeah, okay, it's not really hardcore, it's not really threatening, it doesn't have an electric guitar or anything in it. But, holy shit, everything just seems so epic when this music is played. (The theme is played, then we get more clips) NC (vo): It goes everywhere. It has the whimsical buildup, it has the action packed moments, it has the suspense, it has strength being built, and it has the great taste of victory! It's like a perfect story of adventure all told through music, and it loves just soaking in the fact that it's taking you on a grand ride, and lets you enjoy every minute of it. It's never too rushed or too slow, it's just the perfect pace. Every time it looks like something's about to go wrong with it, but then suddenly everything goes right, this is the music you wanna hear. (NC holds the monkey doll) NC: Oh, Mr. Monkey, can you ever forgive me? (He turns the monkey to look at him) Mr. Monkey: I forgive you. (NC and the monkey then cheer to the theme when suddenly...the words "MORTAL KOMBAT!" are heard again. NC once again punches the monkey as a reflex) NC: Mr. Monkey! NC (vo): The amount of excitement this music creates is unexplainable. It's impossible not to get wrapped up in it. It goes beyond just a kid traveling back in time. It goes into the very essence of taking you on an adventure. It's just all done through music. It fills you with hope, it fills you with pride, it just fills you with everything that's awesome. What else can you say after hearing this music, but...FUCK, YEAH! NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic, and you're welcome for the most awesome playlist that has ever existed. (The Back to the Future theme plays as we go to credits) Runners Up: Transformers, Star Wars, 2001, Shaft (though technically that's a song) Channel Awesome logo: Song: MORTAL KOMBAT! *punch* Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Top 11 Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Countdown Lists Category:Transcripts Category:Nostalgia Critic